Cipton Swavio
Cipton Swavio was a Sith Sorcerer during the Rise of the Empire Era and the Rebellion Era. Biography Early Life When Cipton was 5 he was forced to live with the Mluki or his family would die.After a year with the Mluki Sith came and killed the Mlukis in that camp.When they realized Cipton was force sensative and took him to be trained as a Sith.When had been trained for a decade he killed his former teachers.He went to Eredenn Prime to search for the ancient techings of the Sith.He found Revan's holocron in a cave. Wookiees were look at the holocran when he stepped in.He took them by surprise and hit the with force lightning.After obtaining the knowledge he left and went to Achillea and stayed there untill the day when he would find Freedon Nadds holocran.He stayed at house with a family of Herglics.Hergilics were nice to Cipton supplying food and a room for him.He one time went to a bar.He heard someone say he had found a holocran in a cave on the outscirts of the city but, he didn't take it because of the Mind spider in the cave.Both men agreed that it would be nearly impossible to get the holocran but,Cipton thought otherwise. Hunt for Freedon Nadd's Holocran. :"Darkness is a friend, an ally. Darkness allows us to understand others, to see what they value when they believe no one else is looking. It allows us to be honest with ourselves, to express those values that we would disavow in the light. The light blinds us. It is only in the dark that we see clearly, and there is a great dark hidden among these worlds." ―Cipton Swavio When Cipton turned 23 he went to the cave two men were talking about.As he came to the cave he first shouted to see how well the walls would hold.After checking to make sure evry sure evrything would hold and that it was stable he entered.after going deep enough in saw the holocran. Just as he was about to grab the ground infront of him started shaking.He looked at the ground and then looked up to see the face of the Mind Spider.It was indeed huge. He started with force lightning wich seemed to do little damage.He then stabbed the spider but, still little effect.The spider tried to hit Cipton with it's leg but, Cipton jumped on the leg then cut it in half.Still it didn't effect the movement of the spider.The spider tried to effect Cipton with it's venomous fangs.Cipton chopped of the fangs wich did more damage than the other two attacks of his combine.The spider fell backwordsAs the spider was trying to get upright but before it could Cipton force threw salctights onto the spider killing the spider.After he acheived the holocran and went back home he realized it was Ommin's holocran instead.Still the knowledge was useful.He went to Onderon homeworld of Freedon Nadd.There he met with a family of Aqualish who allowed him to stay with them.When he was going through the out of the city he encountered a Terentatek.The Terentatek swooped his hand at Cipton.Cipton ducked below it's hand.Remembering that it had poisonous claws and tusks he relied on his froce powers.He started with force lightning stuning the creature.Then he used the force to slam it onto the ground.Then he remembered a helpful trick he learned when studying Belia Darzu.He used the force to turn the Terentatek into a creature under his command.Cipton started seaching it's memerory to see if it ever saw a the holocran he was looking for.It indeed did see the holocran in the underground world of Onderon.At first he wondered how the beast fit inside. Then he found out it was a child at that time. He went to the underground to find it deserted.He looked in evry room and fianally found Freedon Nadd's holcran.After obtaining the knowledge of the holocran he went to Faldos and stayed there for some time before his next course of action. Category:Sith Category:Sith Assassin Category:Male Characters Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Humans